


The Good, The Bad, and The Vanilla Ice Cream

by wlwmiku



Category: DnDads, Dungeons and Daddies, Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, anthony give the boys a break!!!, idk if u can tell but henry is my favorite dad, just the kids having fun, sorry ron i kinda forgot u, tj and grant bond over depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwmiku/pseuds/wlwmiku
Summary: a self indulgent fic where the dads and their sons get ice cream and grant Actually has a good talk abt his mental health over some rocky roadalso the twins might be ooc im so sorry!! mr campos pls dont kill me ilyfic takes place after ep 36!! spoilers up to there :))
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Good, The Bad, and The Vanilla Ice Cream

It was abnormally hot that day. Glenn had removed his jacket and even Ron had taken off a few pairs of pants, a rare sight for even Terry Jr himself. Glenn and Nick led the group, with Henry and Darryl behind him, Lark and Sparrow right behind, grinning and muttering to each other. Ron stood between the twins and Terry Jr and Grant. They all marched rather quickly, leaving Grant and Terry Jr to trail behind.

The road ahead was surrounded with thick dense trees. The birds chirped and the faint sound of a city filled the mid-afternoon adventure from a stupid promise from Glenn.

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way? I could've sworn it was that way." Darryl said, thrusting a thumb to the right.

"Relax, Darryl. I'm sure," Glenn looked down at his son, who in turn beamed up at him. "Right, Nick?"

"Absolutely!" Nick smiled and glanced quickly behind him, trying to keep a close eye on Terry Jr and Grant. Even in Castle Ravenloft, he was sure something was off with Grant. He was distant, didn't speak more than three words at a time and could never look you in the eye. To be truthful, Nick was worried. Before he could let the thought simmer in his mind any longer, Glenn stopped in his tracks.

"Brace yourselves, because this is going to be the most incredible thing you guys have seen, ever since the Neverwinter sex pit." As he spoke, he pushed open a patch of bushes to reveal a large wooden inn on the edge of a river. People with horns and tails, beautiful, tall women and dragon-like people walked from and to the store. The air smelt sweet, like cream and vanilla, chocolate and fresh brownies. Glenn smirked and held open the bush as the rest of the group made their way through.

"What _is_ this place?" Henry gazed around, taking in everything. He noticed a large sign hovering above two wooden doors in front of them, which read "Xanathar's Cream". He smiled. "Sweet." Lark and Sparrow doubled over in pain, shaking their hands in pure disappointment.

"Ice cream?" Darryl furrowed his brow, looking at Glenn with an expression of confusion and intrigue.

"Are you coming or what?" He grinned, making his way quickly to the front of the store. Darryl rolled his eyes and smiled, following Glenn.

* * *

The inside of the store was cool, a relief from the blazing heat outside. A tall woman, who looked vaguely like Erin O'Neil, popped up from behind he counter and smiled at the group.

"What will it be for you folks today?" She gestured towards a large counter with many colourful buckets inside. Vanilla, chocolate, rocky road, bubblegum, mint, cookie dough and peanut butter decorated the buckets in fancy fonts.

"Ok, boys, you can get whatever you want as long as you only get one scoop," Lark and Sparrow smiled at each other knowingly. 

"Yes _Father_ , we know. We will return!" Exclaimed Sparrow. 

"Or not at all." Lark winked. They boys said, dashing off to the counter together giggling.

After all ordering, and surprising the Erin but Not Erin at the counter with 25 gold pieces, the group sat down outside under the canopy overlooking the river. Nick propped his feet atop the banister beside Glenn, Henry and Darryl sat with the twins, Terry Jr and Ron right beside them, and Grant sat away from the group, a few tables away. He gazed towards the rushing river, lips slightly parted as if in a deep thought. His ice cream dripped onto the table.

"Darryl," Henry placed a hand on Darryl's forearm. It was warm, and sent a wave of hot nausea through his body. "I don't mean to backseat parent, but I feel like you should talk to Grant a little more. You guys are doing pretty well, with the talk back in Ballsdeep, I just- Oh gosh, this sounds horrible, I'm so sorry,"

Darryl shook his head. "No, it's okay. I understand. I know I have to, it's just... hard? He's my son, yeah, but I also don't want to hurt him anymore?"

Henry squeezed his arm quickly. Darryls breath hitched.

"I know it is, I mean, look my my boys! Being a parent isn't always easy, and sometimes you need to do what's best for them in the moment-" Henry was cut off by Lark and Sparrow coming out of the store for the forth time with another ice cream. "Lark! Sparrow! I- dang it, Darryl, I'm so sorry, I'll be right back. Boys!"

Terry Jr sat with Ron, who was sharpening his business cards. It was silent between them.

"I'm gonna go talk to Grant, I hope you don't mind," Terry Jr stood up and slowly sat down next to Grant, who paid no attention to him. "Are you okay?" Terry Jr put his hand on Grant's shoulder, who shrugged it off with a sigh.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't been the same since Ravenloft. What happened?" For a moment, he could see vulnerability in his eyes, before quickly dissipating into a cold gaze.

"Nothing. I'm fine, just tired." Grant swallowed hard and rubbed his shoulder.

"Grant, I'm your friend. You can talk to me," Terry Jr put his hand on his shoulder again. This time, he didn't push Terry Jr away. Instead, Grant leaned into him. After a few moments, Terry Jr spoke; "I know what you're going through. It's not easy,"

"You can tell?" Grant said, disappointment in his voice.

"Of course I can. All the signs are there, Grant. What _happened?_ " Grant's eyes filled with hot tears he had been holding back for a long time. Terry Jr ran his hand through his hair. Slowly and between heavy sobs, Grant retold him what had happened. Yeet, Forknights, killing the _thing,_ how numb he was, all of it. He looked up at Terry Jr, his eyes red and swollen and smiled. A genuine smile. He wiped his nose on his sweater sleeve.

"Oh God- I'm so sorry,"

Terry Jr smiled and hugged Grant tightly. "Don't apologize! You're my friend and I love you. We've been through a lot together. You can always talk to me, don't forget it."

"Thanks, TJ. You're really sweet." Grant rubbed his shoulder again.

"Don't mention it. Wanna go sit with my Dad and I?"

"Sure." Grant smiled again and followed Terry Jr to the table where all four dads now sat, chatting away, Henrys hand in Darryls.


End file.
